When it rains
by C-artist
Summary: Wolfram watches the rain and makes up a theory, and what if that theory actually works? Yuuram/Wolfyuu.
1. when it rains

Tic-tic, tic-tic-tic…

Dark-grey clouds and the rain pouring from the skies. Clattering against the window. A rhythm to fast to make music on.

Not that Wolfram wanted to make music… He just loved the rain. And that while he was the opposing element, fire. But he believed in the famous words that were written in books and plays a thousand times, the words: Opposites attract. Because rain was water and water was Yuuri's element, so he saw water as Yuuri and he loved him.

Wolfram smiled at the thoughts, while he opened the window and stretched his hand out. The rain would fall on his hand and collect in the palm of it, then it would trickle between his fingers to fall somewhere beneath him on the ground. It felt cold and wet, like it would always do.

Both, the rain and Yuuri, wouldn't accept him.

"Wolfram, you'll catch a cold, with the window open and when it's raining like that." A annoyed voice said, coming from the person seated on their bed.

"Like you would care, wimp." But he retreated his hand and closed the window before standing up.

"Of course I care! You're my best friend!" Yuuri said, looking up from his book. He saw Wolfram's angered expression. "What is it? Something wrong?"

"Yeah, but I don't think you can help it." Wolfram replied annoyed.

"Well, what is it? Maybe I can help?" He thought for a minute. " Is it because of your new soldiers, that they aren't learning as quick as you want them too?"

Wolfram shook his head.

"Uhm, is it that you can't be outside, because of the rain? I know how much you love being outside, training or patrolling."

"Yeah, that too. But it's not what's bothering me now. And how could you ever help me when you can't even see the problem." Wolfram turned to the door and walked out.

"You could tell me!" Yuuri yelled after him, but he ignored it.

Wolfram strolled down the stairs, going trough the long hallways and finally reaching the courtyard. Under the arcade he watched the rain for a few minutes. His mind wandered off again, searching unconsciously for a way to let the rain accept him. Finally he came up with a theory. He stripped his jacket and left it by a column, while he himself stepped into the rain. It was cold and he was socked to the bone in just a few seconds, but he didn't mind. He started to raise his body temperature, at a level where the steam would rise from him, then he lowered it quickly to normal again. It felt like the rain was warm, comfortable and not just for a few seconds, but full minutes long. So the rain could accept him… Maybe it could work with Yuuri as well. The heat was equal to his passion, his tantrums, so what would happen if he would keep cool? What if he would stop reacting so angry? Would he finally have a chance?

Yuuri looked out of the window, just trying to ease his mind, but then he spotted Wolfram, soaking wet and probably cold.

'Has he lost his mind?!" Yuuri yelled inside his head as he quickly pulled out some of Wolfram's clothes from the closet and then rushed down the stairs finding his way to the courtyard. He dropped the clothes near Wolfram's jacket.

"WOLFRAM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" But none response came, and Yuuri yelled his name again. When the blond didn't even move an inch he ran towards him, grabbing his wrist and dragging him back under the arcade.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram finally replied distracted.

"Wolfram! Do you want to be sick? Get out of those wet clothes, will you?!" Yuuri said anxiously.

Wolfram started to unbutton his white shirt and then dropped it on the ground. And as he reached for the button of his pants, Yuuri finally awakened out of his shock.

"Are you insane?! Everybody could walk here and see you!" Not long had he said that or a soldier came around the corner and in a blind moment Yuuri threw himself against Wolfram's chest, arms around his neck as Wolfram just stood there.

The soldier gave them a weird look but that soon turned into a smile, he was happy that his king and the king's fiancé were happy and in love at last. He passed and disappeared around the corner.

"He's gone…" Wolfram said softly. Secretly enjoying the contact of their bodies.

"What? Oh, yeah," He released the blonde, bent and grabbed a towel off the pile of clothes he had brought. "Here."

Wolfram took it, muttering a soft thank you. But before he could dry himself off, he was pulled to an empty room and pushed in by Yuuri. The black-haired boy pushed the dry clothes in his hands and closed the door, while he settled against it on the other side. Wolfram's jacket and wet shirt next to him, while he blushed as red as he possibly could get.

It was hard for Wolfram to not snap at his fiancé as he would usually do, but he really wanted to try his new theory and so he bit his lip holding the much too often used insult inside. A minute past and he finally sighed, starting to dry himself off and pulling on the things Yuuri had brought him. There was a mirror in the room and when he inspected his appearance he was utterly surprised. It was an outfit he hadn't wore for years, at least not in the time Yuuri was in his world…

"Are you done?" Yuuri called through the door. Wolfram was startled for a moment, before he gathered himself together again and opened the door. Causing Yuuri to tumble backward, smiling awkwardly upwards, a hand rubbing the back of his head. "I guess that's a yes…"

Wolfram nodded and stepped over him, turning back to help him up. Yuuri watched him a few seconds, amazed at how good Wolfram looked in his 'new' clothes. "You look great!"

"Thank you." Wolfram replied as they started walking towards the dinning room, since it was nearly time for dinner.

"You should wear that more often, it really suites you!" Yuuri said admiring.

"If you want that, then I guess I could." The blonde replied.

"Good evening, Heika! Wolfram!" Conrad came walking towards them, his usual friendly smile on his face.

"Hi Conrad!" Yuuri replied energetically, always happy to see one of his most loyal friends.

But Conrad's gaze was on Wolfram and his mouth was slightly opened. "Since when do you wear that shirt again?" He asked stunned.

"Yuuri made me." He replied.

"What?! I just sought for dry clothes! Why do you act like you don't like it?" Yuuri jumped defensively.

"I-"

"Really? Did you made him wear it?" Conrad beamed, as Yuuri nodded. "You know, it was Wolfram's favourite shirt, but he didn't wear it at all since you came here."

"W-" Wolfram wanted to shout at his older brother, but reminded his 'mission' and bit his tongue, again keeping his insults inside. Fisting his hands tightly, his knuckles white.

"I should say though, you look even better than back then with this outfit, Wolfram! Yuuri, make him wear this more often, hahaue would love it." Conrad said as he patted both the boys on the shoulder and walked off with a little salute at them.

"…"

"…Wolf…? Are you alright? You're so quiet since… since you left our room." Yuuri asked quietly, afraid to trigger one of Wolfram overly famous tantrums.

"Hmm…Yeah, I'm fine, why?" He replied, his anger vanishing already. His heart jumped, Yuuri said 'our' room, with meant he saw it like they both occupied the room, which was a good thing! The first step was set!

"Well, normally you would have already called me a wimp at least three times… But you didn't and even just now when Conrad made those comments, you didn't shout at all."

"Maybe…not that it matters." Wolfram opened the door to the dinning room and they got in.


	2. doubts and thunderstorms

A/N: I've gotten a few questions about how Wolfram new shirt looks and I gave a wrong explanation... it's not the one from the manga, I was just thinking that the first time you see Wolfram in the manga, he was wearing a plain white shirt... he wasn't. He was wearing a fancy shirt, really prince-like.

So to answer the question: What kind of shirt does Wolfram wear in the story that gets so many compliments?

Answer: The shirt is completely white (not dirty white like the stuff of the normal folk, but really kinda bleached white.), no decorations or what so ever. It has a high/broad collar and sleeves that start normal but get wider (kinda puffy) at the end, ending normal again, like with the modern once, with a machete (could be fancy). The shirt is long, probably ending a bit lower than were Wolfram's usual jacket would end. It's being held together at the waist with the usual brown belt and the extra belt to which his sword is attached.

I'll post a link to a picture I made to illustrate it. But it's not uploaded, so probably in the next chapter.

* * *

Previous:

"Maybe…not that it matters." Wolfram opened the door to the dining room and they got in.

* * *

"Ah, Wolfie! You look so handsome today! Why didn't you wear that sooner? Heika would love it! Don't you, Yuuri-heika?" Cherie beamed as soon as they entered the room, crushing them in a death hug.

When she let go Wolfram and Yuuri could breathe properly again and Yuuri blushed. "He looks great, I think." Yuuri muttered and Cheri squealed! Wolfram looked up, a suspicious look on his face, but that soon changed into a soft smile.

"Thanks, Yuuri." He replied and Yuuri shrugged it off.

Dinner was brought and all the occupants of the room started eating. Happy chatter came from all, except the always stern Gwendal, but that was normal. Wolfram got all compliments, but he would say Yuuri made him wear it and then they would beam and thank the black-haired king. And he would say it was nothing or that he didn't do anything and then stared down at his plate in embarrassment. Wolfram noticed that his fiancé would look up to him sometimes and every time their eyes met, Wolfram smiled and Yuuri blushed and looked down again.

It was not that Yuuri finally fell in love, but he was reminded of the little scene under the arcade. The scene at which he had thrown himself to Wolfram's chest, his _naked_ chest. His hands on the other's back, and he had felt such delicate skin, soft as silk and that could be said about the blond's hair as well. The thing that was most awkward was that Wolfram hadn't complained at all. In fact, the blond was acting completely strange since the rain.

"-ka? Heika?! Yuuri?" It was Conrad who tried to get his attention, though he had been too caught up in his thoughts he hadn't heard anything, only when his name was called a few times, his head snapped up, a dazed look on his face.

"Huh-…What?" He spoke up, all the people where staring at him.

"Are you alright, Heika?" Conrad asked worried, his smile reduced to a frown.

"Hai! I was just thinking, sorry!" He said, waving his arms defensively in front of his face, almost knocking his wineglass over.

All the others were looking worried, even Wolfram was a bit anxious. Yuuri stood up and looked at them. "I'll think I'm going to bed, I'm a bit tired and all. Goodnight!" He said as he walked out of the room.

"What's wrong with Heika?" Günter asked with a frown on his face. He had wanted to get up and check on him, but a gently smiling Gisela had stopped him from going after the king.

Wolfram shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

"Maybe you should ask him, maybe he needs help with something." Conrad spoke up with his gentle smile on his lips.

Wolfram nodded and got up. "Goodnight." He said as he too walked out of the room.

Pondering he walked up to 'their' room, his black boots tapping the ground. Maybe this was part of the accepting process, but Wolfram was worried. What if Yuuri was sick? Maybe... Or he just had a lot on his mind, but that was mostly when he was about to go or just came back from earth. And that was not happening at the moment...

He arrived at the door and his hand grabbed the handle, but he didn't push. He hesitated, what if Yuuri wanted to be alone?

Wolfram threw an angry look at the door. _'The heck with what Yuuri wants, if he barks in every time I want silence, than he can have it his way!'_ And with those thoughts he pushed the door open.

Yuuri looked up from his place on the bed, where he lay with crossed legs and previously closed eyes. His hands laced together in his lap. He yawned a little and smiled afterwards. "Wolfram..." He acknowledged the blond that stepped into the room.

"Are you okay, Yuuri?" Wolfram strolled over and sat down at his side.

"Hmm, just thinking...about things." Yuuri said as he looked to the window again. The raining had began to turn into a storm and it would be a very heavy one. "...Why are you so different today?"

"..." Wolfram stayed quiet. Sometimes peeking at the double black in the corners of his eyes.

"Wolfram?"

"I'm just trying something, a little experiment..." Wolfram said quietly, fidgeting with his hands in his lap.

"Hmm..." Came Yuuri's reply. "But why? No tantrums, no screaming, no complaining. It's not like you, you know?" He watched the blond and grinned. "I have almost come to miss the 'wimp' insult."

Wolfram looked at him with a suspicious look, lifting his hand. "You must be hallucinating, maybe you caught a cold instead of me!" He mumbled, as he placed the hand on Yuuri's forehead, not that it was hot...

"It was just a joke, Wolfram!" He laughed softly as Wolfram removed his hand. "It's almost as if you want to prove you can be different. Like you want to prove that you're not the spoiled brat with the tantrums."

The blond turned away from him huffing. Seriously, did he have to make such an insult?

"I didn't mean it like that, come on, you know that, right?" Yuuri grinned, finally he saw some of his old Wolfram back. "Come on, let's go to bed." He picked up a pillow and threw it at the still sulking blond.

Wolfram turned around. Did Yuuri just invited him to bed? To his bed? "You're asking me...?" He asked stunned.

Yuuri nodded, as he pulled back the covers and grabbed his pyjamas.

The blond smiled, so it _had_ worked! The little experiment had an effect on Yuuri! This was step two and step three would be following soon, he just knew it would. And right now he didn't want to ruin the moment, so he quickly changed into his pink nightdress and got under the covers.

Yuuri followed in a few minutes and he snuggled into his pillow. Sighing as he closed his eyes. "Ne, Wolfram?" The double black spoke up.

"What is it?" Wolfram muttered, staring at the dark shape of Yuuri's body. How he had longed to just touch it, a simple caress or a kiss. But tonight he didn't have to, it was enough that Yuuri was slowly accepting him. That was enough, right?

"What is that experiment?" Yuuri mumbled back.

"Uhm,... anger control...letting the energy flow in other ways... like sword fighting." He had made it up, but it sounded okay, it was acceptable. Especially for the always dense Yuuri.

"Really? Does it work?" Yuuri's voice sounded sleepy and it wouldn't take long or the black-haired demon king would be sleeping fast. "Where did you hear about it?"

"A book... in the library. And yes, it works." Wolfram smiled softly.

Suddenly lightning stroke and a tremendous thunder sounded. Wolfram stiffened and chills ran over his back. His breath stoked in his throat. So... little lord brat was afraid of nothing... except for thunder and lightning... something that didn't occur much in Shin Makoku.

"Wolfram? Are you okay?" Yuuri lifted himself a bit, to see wolfram in the dim light of the moon. Wolfram was curled up in a ball, his arms around himself, hugging himself. His knees pulled up. Wolfram's face was half buried into the pillow with tightly closed eyes. "Wolfram?"

Wolfram gave a stiff nod, biting his lip, then he rolled over on his other side so Yuuri wouldn't see his face. Yuuri frowned, Wolfram was not okay... he was scared. He placed his hand on Wolfram's shoulder, his thumb softly rubbing it. He felt the blond relax slightly under his touch and Yuuri smiled. He pulled the cover up and over Wolfram.

Then he turned around at the running footsteps on the other side of the door, next moment the door burst open and Conrad came into view, soon followed by Gwendal. Both a worried look on their face. "Wolfram?!" They called out.

"Conrad? Gwendal? What's wrong?" Yuuri asked, quickly removing his hand from Wolfram's shoulder.

"Heika... Eh... Well, you see... we... eh." Conrad didn't want to put his little brother in bad light... so he wanted to mask it, the comforting smile on his face, but his eyes stood nervous.

"Wolfram, are you okay?" Gwendal asked when he knew Conrad wouldn't come out of his words.

No responds came from the blond, except that he stiffened at the flash of lighting outside.

"Wolfram?" Conrad tried again.

"Conrad, what's wrong?" Yuuri asked, confused. Had he done something? Was that why they burst in? Or was it something he missed, because he went to bed so early?

"He k-knows already." Wolfram finally snapped with a trembling voice. "He knows I'm s-scared of... of this w-weather."

"Oh..." Conrad and Gwendal stood dumbfounded at the door.

"Oh, is that it... Don't worry," Yuuri smiled his normal sheepish smile. "I'll care for him... When I was younger I was scared of thunder too and mom used to hold me and talk to me... so I guess I could do that too."

Conrad smiled at him. "Thank you, Heika." He said and pushed Gwendal out of the room.

As the door closed Yuuri shouted a last 'It's Yuuri, Conrad!' and then the thunder sounded, shaking the windows. Wolfram curled up in a ball, biting his lip.

Yuuri lay down and pulled the covers up, again laying his hand on Wolfram's shoulder, again feeling that the blond relaxed just a bit. "Wolfram?" He whispered softly, waiting a few minutes. "Turn around." He was staring at Wolfram's back for too long, the soft blond hair near his face... he wanted to touch it again... Yuuri blushed at the thought, not knowing why he wanted it _'But it's so soft..._' It would be awkward to rub Wolfram's back when his back was turned to him..., right?

Wolfram's breath slowed a bit and then he turned around. Yuuri smiled sweetly and pulled him closer as he wrapped an arm around his waist. He started to rub little circles on his back and Wolfram snuggled closer, his head resting against Yuuri's chest. "Yuuri..." The blond muttered softly, his eyes closed, starting to relax... starting to feel safe.

"Are you okay now, Wolf?" Yuuri whispered softly, his other hand finding it's way into the silk blond locks, softly stroking it. A smile finding it's way on his face. '_It's just like mom did... just too calm him down...',_ but he admitted to himself that the blond was adorable like this...

Wolfram nodded softly, his tensed muscles finally getting their much desired and deserved rest.

It didn't lasted long or both the boys had drifted off to dreamland, Wolfram still wrapped in Yuuri's arms.

* * *

A/N: by the way, I love comments! *blinkblink*


	3. A cloudy day

Yayz, A new chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I'm busy with my finals [I should be learning my biology... *looks innocent*], so I didn't had much time to do it. So, I finally have an idea where I wanna take this story, so beware of the most dramatic *grins because it's definitely not the most dramatic* and fluffy plot XD

Have fun with reading!

PS: I still haven't uploaded the picture of Wolfram's shirt, but I will, you just wait.

Previous:

It didn't lasted long or both the boys had drifted off to dreamland, Wolfram still wrapped in Yuuri's arms.

Yuuri woke up with the pleasant scent of sunflowers. It was Wolfram, who was still curled up too his chest, sleeping peacefully. The blond's chest rising and falling in a low rhythm, the warm breath ghosting over Yuuri's chest.

"...Yuu...ri..." The soft word came over the pink lips in a whisper, a smile appearing on his face.

Yuuri blushed... it sounded so sweet. His arms, which were still wrapped around the slender form of his accidental fiancé, pulled him closer, burring his nose in the blond locks.

A particular stroke of sunlight, yes the sun had come out after the worse weather yesterday, fell upon Wolfram's face. The blonde squinted his eyes and then blinked them open, only to hide them behind a hand to block the sun.

"Yuuri..?" Wolfram whispered softly, his green eyes taking his surroundings in. When he found him his eyes locked with the onyx eyes of his king and he smiled.

"Morning, Wolf." Yuuri greeted with a sweet smile as he rolled onto his back his arms placed behind his head. Wolfram cuddled closer, resting his head on Yuuri's chest.

A comfortable silence fell and both enjoyed the light contact. Yuuri didn't mind because it wasn't as intimate as the hug of the previous night and besides... he didn't want to hurt Wolfram either. Wolfram being happy that he could finally see for a few minutes what it would be like if Yuuri would actually give in....

But this moment was soon ruined by Günter knocking hard on the wooden doors. "HEIKA?!" The annoying worried voice ringed loudly.

"What's wrong, Günter?" Yuuri asked, slightly worried. Wolfram lifted himself of Yuuri's chest and hugged his pillow.

The door cracked open a little and the lilac-haired man peeked inside. "Heika! Please get up! You both need to attend the meeting that is held in Gwendal's office!"

"A meeting?" Yuuri asked, swinging his legs from under the covers.

Wolfram growled. "Why so early?" He muttered.

"There is some trouble near the border, your majesty." Günter answered. "It's because we need to leave as soon as possible, so please hurry up." He bowed and left the room.

"Ugh, why?!" Wolfram growled as he moved from the bed.

"I am the maou, so of course I should be there, and well... you are in the same room, so..." Yuuri replied casually, unbuttoning his pyjama top.

"Fine" Wolfram replied and went over to his closet.

Yuuri watched him a few seconds and then he remembered something. "Wolfram?" The blond looked over his shoulder with a curious expression. "Could you wear something special again? I...uhm... really liked the white shirt..."

Wolfram blinked a few times and then shrugged, pulling an uniform out of the closet that was a darker blue than his usual outfit. "Still, if we are going to the border..." He muttered.

"I didn't know you had something like that." Yuuri spoke with a smile, seriously he had only seen the blond either in his normal outfit or the fancy stuff on special occasions.

"Why would you want to know anyway?" Wolfram asked, pulling on the uniform behind the folding screen. "It's not like it's my official uniform..."

Yuuri grinned. "It's nice to know that someone isn't so boring as to have just one outfit, you know." He laughed and could here a audible grunt from Wolfram.

--

A discussion was heard on the other side of the door as Yuuri and Wolfram knocked on it. The conversation stopped immediately and Conrad opened the door. He smiled. "Your majesty." He greeted, letting him in. Being scolded of course by Yuuri to call him by his name. He grinned and placed an apologizing smile on his face. When the brown-haired soldier caught sight of his younger brother and he smiled even wider. "I see that Yuuri made you wear something new again?"

Wolfram gave him a dangerous glare and followed Yuuri into the room, standing at his side like usual.

"So... what is going on?" Yuuri asked, his question mostly directed at Gwendal.

"Rebels have been reported on stealing, robbing and threatening the villagers in Nova Terra, a little place where humans and demons have been living together in peace. The Rebellions have made it a lot worse and the village has asked if we could help them, before it will escalate in a fight or worse... in a war." The advisor said, the frown upon his face deep. He hadn't told the whole truth... it was already turning out to be a war actually... and it was attracting the surrounding villages in it's attack.

Yuuri frowned, worrying his bottom lip. "Why aren't we off already? If it's that serious..."

Wolfram smacked his head. "Instructions, Wimp! We need to know what to do."

"Don't call me a wimp!" Yuuri whined, but stopped his complaining midsentence because of the stern look Gwendal directed to him. "Sorry..." He muttered softly.

Gwendal went back to his explanation and the dividing of the tasks, the plan and what he hoped to achieve. They all agreed and went out to the stables, all getting there horses and mounting them. A full army of soldiers was already stationed to follow them. It was a long trip to the border towns, but Yuuri, for once, didn't complain and Wolfram was somehow proud of him. When they arrived... Yuuri was in shock. Everywhere were people fighting, running or dying... Everywhere were trails of blood, either from wounded people or dead bodies being dragged away. Little children were closed inside of barns and stables to keep them save, except for the kids that lived on the streets... they were hiding behind little walls, carriages or anything else big enough to shield them from the fights.

"T-This is horrible!" Yuuri finally whispered, his eyes roaming the surroundings with utter pain in his expression.

Wolfram looked at him shortly, worried... he wanted to end this really quickly... for Yuuri. He pulled the reigns and let his horse storm forwards. "Let's start this!" He yelled, a fierce look on his face as he one more time looked at Yuuri.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri called out, when he realized that Wolfram was storming towards the fights. But it was too late, the blond soldier was out of reach before he knew it.

"You two," Conrad addressed two of the bodyguards of the king. "You'll stay here with Heika, protect him and don't let him get involved with the fights!" He ordered.

"What?! But I want to help!" Yuuri spoke up, his gaze kind of pleading.

"Yuuri, we need our king to be safe." His godfather retorted with a stern expression which Yuuri had come to hate, since that face always meant serious business. Then the brown-haired man stormed off with the rest of the party in tow.

--

It was hard for Yuuri to not storm of in the fight as well... he wanted to know what Wolfram was doing, if he was fine and... He bit his lip which was already pretty injured, thanks to Yuuri's stress and anxiousness. "Come on... Wolfram, come back! Please!" He muttered several times. He rode little round on his horse to kill time. Not that it worked... it would take much more hours of fighting, talking... and waiting.

After another hour of torturing himself with the worst scenarios, a few soldiers were carried from the battlefield, with had indeed turned out to be a true war. They were injured and almost dying, the blood soaking the improvised bandages and clothes. Yuuri jumped of his horse and checked the soldiers, luckily Wolfram wasn't among them, but that could also mean that ... maybe... Wolfram... was .... _'NO!' _ Yuuri shouted in his mind, as he stalked over to Gisela. _'I am NOT going to bring myself down with such thoughts, he's alive and fighting for the good, to make peace here... just like I want it to happen!'_ He couldn't lie to himself though... He really was worried and he wanted to run over to the fight and check if his friend was okay.

He asked Gisela if he could help with the injured villagers and soldiers, so he could at least be of some use. Gisela smiled as she sent him over to one of her assistants who could guide him and tell him what to do, since she herself was a busy with the most serious wounds. This way, the time that Yuuri had to wait for Wolfram flew past, but still... every time a new patient was brought to them he would quickly look at him or her to see if it was Wolfram. It never was though.... And more and more patients were brought in.

--

"Heika." Yuuri snapped around to the person that addressed him. "I see you are okay."

"Conrad!" Yuuri smiled, standing up. He had been checking one of the soldiers if he had any pain or complaint, but the soldier had fallen asleep thanks to the medicine he was given. "are you okay?"

Conrad smiled reassuringly and clasped his shoulder as he let the double black away, so they could talk in private. "I'm fine, Heika."

"I'm glad... uhm, Conrad?" He looked up at the taller man. Conrad looked at him. "Do you... uhm, do you know where Wolfram is?"

Conrad's face fell, no he didn't know. Wolfram should have reported to Gwendal a few hours ago, but when he went to check Gwendal said the blond hadn't responded at all. "I hoped he was here..." He answered truthfully. "It seems he isn't...."

Yuuri shook his head. "Should we go look for him?"

The brown-haired shoulder frowned. "Yuuri, I can't risk to take you with me, I'll go look."

"Conrad! This is Wolfram we're talking about! I want to find him!" Yuuri replied, his fists balled. "I can't just wait! I did that the whole time already, it's driving me crazy!"

A reply stayed out, Conrad understood Yuuri's situation, but he still was the king and very vulnerable! Then Yuuri heard his name, or more position, being called and turned around. Gisela was waving to him, a worried expression as she begged for Yuuri to come. The Maou speeded over to her, an asking face. "What's wrong?"

Gisela pointed to a new makeshift bed where a soldier was lying. A blue uniform, but darker than the usual ones that Yuuri was familiar with.... that could only mean one thing... that was Wolfram! The soldier on the bed a few beds away from them, was a very injured and bleeding Wolfram! Yuuri rushed to him, falling on his knees next to him. Wolfram's uniform was stained with blood, both his own and that of his enemies. Several minor cuts were seen on his face and hands, but the worst of all was the long deep wound that was found on his midsection, still covered by a shredded jacket of the dark blue uniform, heavily soaked with very red liquid, blood...

"Wolfram..." Yuuri muttered, looking him over and over, slightly panicking about what he could possibly do.


	4. The Calm Before The Storm

A/N: *hides in a pillow-fortress and shield herself.* I am so~ sorry!!!! I was stuck with a writers-block and a few new addictions to new animes and I had work and school and I couldn't find inspiration for my new work or already existing pages. . But tonight Wolfram and Yuuri kicked my damn ass and I pushed myself to finish at least two and a half page of the story and that makes up the new page. So I hope you really like it and I hope I can post the next one much faster!

Enjoy!

----Yuuram----Wolfyuu----

Slowly Yuuri took Wolfram's hand, squeezing it lightly. "Wolfram?" he called out in a whisper, watching his face. It didn't change, nor came a reply.

He decided that maybe he could take off the clothes already, so the blood wouldn't dry up and be hard to remove from the wound. He let go of the hand, and started unbuttoning the jacket, carefully as not to touch the wounds. Then he slipped it aside, going for the shirt instead, again carefully unbuttoning the buttons.

When a hand was on his shoulder Yuuri looked up, being concentrated on doing his best he hadn't seen the healer coming and jumped a little when she made contact.

"I'll take care of him, Your Majesty. Please, see if you can help the others." The turquoise haired lady asked of him, a little worried smile on her face.

Yuuri shook his head, shrugging the hand of his shoulder and focusing back on his fiancé. "I want to help him." He stated and the lady left.

Though she only left to get her colleague who bowed before ordering the Maou away. Yuuri was stubborn though, now seeing the deep gash in Wolfram's stomach. Tears started to well up at the realization that it might be too late... that Wolfram would die! He held the tears back however and closed his eyes, pushing himself to find a way to save Wolfram.

"_Wolfram is so much better than me." _ He muttered to himself, _"If we could only switch places... he would be able to fight again, to safe the poor children and their parents."_

The male healer backed away just the moment he wanted to attend to Wolfram, noticing a blue-ish glow around his king. "H-Heika?" He muttered, afraid the anger would be directed at him.

However, Yuuri turned to the blond soldier again, no change noticeable in his appearance. That was, no long hair, no small eyes, no deep voice, because Yuuri himself was in control this time, clinging to reality so much that he would take the upper hand in this situation. He let his hand rest above the deadly wound and an intense green light started to shine, blinding the people that were near, and causing the other people to watch what was going on.

"Wolfram..." Was the only thing Yuuri said as the light intensified for a few seconds and completely died away the moment after.

There was the sound of someone falling and it broke the spell of confusion and silence at the camp. The male healer that had asked the Maou to go away crawled back on his feet, as he had tripped when he tried to back away from the light. Then he watched at the fallen person... it being Yuuri.

"W-what happened?" The woman with turquoise hair asked the male, but he shook his head, shrugging as he too didn't know.

"But Heika must be exhausted." He stated, scooping the body up in his arms and caring it to the nearest empty bed. When he removed his hands he noticed that there was a little stain of red on his hand. "How did that blood came here?" he whispered to himself, a confused look on his face. Then he watched the king again, slipping a finger over the black fabric of Yuuri's shirt. It was wet, or rather... getting wet. He looked at his finger and looked shocked. More blood had left a trace on his digit and when he ripped Yuuri's shirt apart [_author notes: the male healer only ripped it apart because he had to be quick, not out of disrespect, mind you!_] he noticed that now Yuuri had a similar wound as Wolfram.

"Sergeant?!" He called out, addressing Gisela with it, but with the nickname he would tell that it was urgent.

Gisela looked up from attending her patient. Watching at were her title was called. She noticed the shocked pose of one of her best healers and hurried over as fast as she could without tripping over the multiple beds and people attending to them. When she saw the black of Yuuri's uniform she gasped and dropped on her knees next to her subordinate.

"What happened?!" She inquired, frustration, anger, worry and confusion all seen on her pretty and normally calm face. It wasn't possible that he had cut himself with some medical instrument, as even Yuuri wouldn't be that stupid. Neither could have anyone have attacted him as there were no enemies at the camp. But then what had happened to the beloved king?

She called her best helpers and tried to first clean and then heal the terrible wound. But all with all, Yuuri would have to suffer several days, maybe even weeks, in the infirmary.

When Gisela herself was drained from healing another call ringed through the camp, though this time happy. She turned around and walked over.

"what is it?" She asked the turqiuose haired healer.

They were standing around Wolfram's bed, the girl smiling broadly as she pointed at Wolfram's hand. "He moved!" She squealed, then sat on her knees as she moved the shirt away from Wolfram's abdomen. There was no wound to see at all, only smudges of dried blood. "Look!"

Gisela gasped, she knew what Wolfram's condition was before she had called Yuuri to come. "What? How?" She stammered, "How is it possible?!" Tears trickled down her face as she knelt down as well. Did that silly king really had traded fates with Wolfram here? Was Wolfram going to die and did Yuuri not approve of that destiny? The tears dropped on the ground, tears of happiness for Wolfram, but also of fear and worry for the king. Did this mean that Yuuri would die now? Or could it be that Yuuri had healed the wound himself so much that it wouldn't be lethal?

As she whispered Wolfram's name and took his hand, Wolfram frowned and then slowly opened his eyes, groaning. "W-where am I?" He asked, blinking a few times.

Gisela looked up quickly to see his green eyes staring at her. She clutched the hand tighter and smiled through her tear-stained face. "Wolfram!" She whispered.

"Gisela? Why are you crying?" Wolfram asked, trying to push himself up and leaned on his elbows as he overlooked the camp. "Did someone die? It's not Gwendal or Conrad, is it?!" He frowned, panic clearly seen in his eyes. Oblivious of his own state.

Gisela shook her head, wiping the tears away and turning her head to the bed that was surrounded by guards and healers. "It's Heika." She stated.

Wolfram blinked, then gasped and sat up straight. "WHAT?! What did he do? Did he run of in battle?! He's _dead?!_" Wolfram exclaimed, trying to keep his voice down. He stood up and then remembered that he should have a huge gaping wound at his stomach, yet, when he looked down, there was none. "How?" He asked puzzled, but shrugged it off quickly and raced over to the king his bed. "YUURI?!" He called out, unable to see what was happening thanks to the mass of people around the bed. "Yuuri?!" He skidded to a halt near them and pushed his way through the crowd. "Yuuri?"

His eyes caught the bed and the person laying on it, his eyes going from the way to pale face to the red-coloured bandages at his stomach, the colour thanks to the blood that still seeped from the wound. He fell to his knees at the side of the bed, and clutched the hand of the double black. Tears falling from his own eyes.


	5. Seemingly Endless Drizzle

**A/n: I'm sorry I took so incredibly long to finish yet another chapter of this story. But as a apology I made this chapter about twice as long as usual. So please don't hunt me down, because I also plan on making a valentine chapter [I hope I finish it in time].**

**Reason why it lasted so long: After graduating last summer, I started an education at an art academy, but that's so high demanding... For example I had to finish a project made of 16 sheets of A3 sized paper. Yeah, kill me... But that's just one of the many, many projects.**

**Now, I'll just say, enjoy! [and thanks for reading]**

**----**

"Tell me I'm dreaming, please... Yuuri..." The blond prince muttered, the tears making wet, shiny trails down his cheeks.

Gisela joined him and knelt down as well, placing a hand on his shoulder. "... you aren't Wolfram, Yuuri really is wavering on the edge. Let's hope he's strong enough to stay with us." She whispered, her voice broken.

Wolfram refused to listen though and squeezed the hand of his fiancé as his eyes roamed over his body, trying to find something to help him, trying to find a way to save his Yuuri.

It was useless though, he didn't possess the powers to heal, and he could only watch and hold his hand, while the healers tended to him. Conrad tried to send him back to the battlefield, hoping it would distract him and make sure that the war would end sooner than was the prospect. However, the blond prince refused to leave his king's side, even if the double black wouldn't wake up or even move as much as a finger.

It lasted at least another week and in that time Wolfram had escorted Gisela and a few other healers back to the castle, all for their king who was still unconscious as they brought him to a bed in the hospital wing. Gisela was sure that Yuuri needed her attention much more than all the others.

The supplies would be better at the castle and there would be no threat, other than Yuuri's own condition. The healers back at the camp would be enough to tend to the people who got wounded there anyway. The war was coming to an end at any rate as less and less rebels would stand up to them and fled the area.

And so it happened that Wolfram was sitting in the chair next to the double black's bed and watching at him as he leaned his head on his arms at the edge of the bed. His eyes nearly falling shut, because of just how tired he was.

"Wolfram," A female voice came from the door, but Wolfram didn't take his eyes from the king. "Wolfram, come on, you should at least eat something and get some rest yourself."

"I don't want too." He replied dully, his voice so soft that it was merely a whisper.

"Wolfram, I refuse to see you wither away until you're another one of my patients." She said as she walked over and placed a tray of food in front of him.

Wolfram grunted and picked up the spork and started to assault the meat that rested on the plate. "I'm not hungry." He mumbled, but his stomach told otherwise as it grumbled in reply.

"If you don't start eating in the next few seconds, I'm going to feed you." She replied and the blond prince started to stuff a piece of it into his mouth, munching on it very slowly.

"Good, now... there is an empty bed next to Heika's. Why don't you catch some sleep while he recovers?" She continued her mother like worrying, but Wolfram shook his head. He would sleep here if he would need to, but not for even all the gold in the world would he leave Yuuri's side.

As Gisela left the room to get some of her own paper work done that came with the patients, Wolfram sighed and placed the tray on the nightstand, taking Yuuri's limp hand in his own and leaned on his arm, staring at Yuuri's calm face.

Why did that wimpy king save him? He would rather have died than have his king and more importantly, his fiancé, hurt and on the edge of life and death. He would have died to protect those who needed it and it would have been honourable, and that he could ever wish... Still, he wasn't the one in the bed. No, Yuuri had let his rare, but strong maou-side came out and somehow managed to put himself in the danger, leaving Wolfram unharmed.

"Why, Yuuri? Why did you do that?" He mumbled softly, his eyes drifting from the closed eyes to the bandages that were already starting to show a spot of red and then they drifted off to the window on the far end of the window.

Again he was staring out of the window, like several days ago. And again was his fiancé on a bed. Only this time not reading, and this time it wasn't pouring... there was rain though... An endless drizzle, ever since Yuuri was locked up in either the carriage to the castle or the castle self. Fog had started to rise as well, and he couldn't look any further then the tree about three yards from the castle wall.

He would go outside again, repeat his little experiment from that day, the day that finally everything started to get better. But that meant he had to leave Yuuri and he didn't want that of course.

The soft ticking noise against the glass was almost hypnotizing for the poor blond prince who's eyes had already started to droop and before he knew it he couldn't open them anymore. His head slipped a little of his arm and his mouth opened just a little.

An almost soundless groan left his lips as he turned his head a little to the side, wanting to lighten the pain in his neck. Slowly black eyes fluttered open and he took in his surroundings.

"Where am I?" He mumbled softly, twitching his fingers and noticing the weight on his arm which had gone quiet numb. Blond hair framing a pale face... "Wolfram..." He mumbled, a soft smile appearing on his face as it seemed the blond was alright.

Yuuri lifted his hand and placed it on his abdomen, winching as the little touch sent waves off pain through his body. "So it worked?" He continued his random little speeches. "How long has it been?"

Not that he got an answer though... The soft breathing of Wolfram was the only sound that met his ears, apart from the drizzle outside the window of course, until...

"...Ngh, Yuuri..." Wolfram mumbled, but despite the name being clear enough to fully understand, the ex-prince wasn't awake.

Yuuri looked at him and tried to pull his arm from under Wolfram's head as gently as possible, until he noticed that his accidental fiancé held his hand tight though. _'Better not to move it... '_ He thought... he could spot the bags under Wolfram's eyes and they didn't look pretty. So that had to mean that the proud fire wielder had exhausted himself... probably with watching over him. But he knew that was what he would have done as well if it was the blond who had been in this hospital bed instead of him.

He wanted to thank the blond, but decided that he would grant him his sleep first. A groggy Wolfram was a Wolfram he didn't want to deal with right now.

Closing his eyes to go back to sleep as well, he was surprised when the blond prince uttered more words.

"Yuuri... No! Don't... don't go..." The 'no' had been a forceful shout, but then Wolfram's voice died away again.

Yuuri opened his eyes and looked at his fiancé's face. "I won't, Wolfram, it's okay." He mumbled softly, squeezing the hand softly.

A few seconds later and Wolfram had a calm soft smile on his lips.

'_So he's dreaming about me? Could have known...'_ Yuuri grinned softly, only to winch when the wound stung. He wondered if the 'war' was already over, for if Wolfram was here than it would have done little good... Because than Wolfram would have been just as useless as him... Still, Yuuri should have known that the blond thought the double black way more important than the little row on the battlefield, therefore he knew he would be scolded anyway, even if he gave the little argument about wanting to be useful as well.

Again he softly squeezed the hand and that triggered another few of Wolfram's whispered words to slip. "... I... protect you... yuuri." A soft frown was forming on the blonde's forehead and Yuuri wished he could erase it... it just didn't belong there.

'_He even worries about me in his sleep...'_ and so it went on.

Every time the blond would mumble something, still deep in the comforts of the dream, or the nightmare, whichever it was at that moment. And every time Yuuri would reply by thinking, or actually answer the words. It made him think... it felt so natural to have Wolfram at his side... if Wolfram had kept the wound and would have died, would he have been able to go on with his own life? Would he have been able to face that empty bed they used to share? Would he have been able to continue with his duties as king if the blond wouldn't push him anymore..? Better even... would he have been able to forget that his best friend had died? Would he be able to pick up the pieces... something Wolfram helped him with most of the time whenever something had happened that had thrown Yuuri of course...?

He didn't know... would he miss the blond at his side? Yes... that was a definite yes. The rest he didn't want to think about... it was way too depressing and besides the point... for Wolfram was alive and safe at his side.

"Yuuri... " Wolfram said softly and the double black spotted a shining teardrop making a trail from his eye to the bed sheets.

"Hmm?" He hummed softly, again still knowing the blond slept.

"... Do you... love me?" It was soft, but he knew he heard it right....

Still, it seemed that he was not as rushed to answer now he had the time to ponder about it. Did he love him? _'n-no... it can't be'_ However something was telling him to keep thinking about it... That same thing that made him answer so weak, even if it was in his own mind.

Why couldn't it be easier? It being spelled out before him would prevent him from a lot of worries. Yet again, he still couldn't get the image of Wolfram standing in the rain out of his head. Neither the feel of that soft skin... or the scent of those blond locks.

He sighed and dropped the hand that previously lay on his belly on his forehead. Why did it have to be so difficult?

His gaze slowly went back to the blond locks of his fiancé and he regretted the look that lay upon those features...

_...__Pain... Regret... Worry..._ Wolfram was biting his lip and his eyebrows were knitted... Clearly the blond was afraid of the answer of the previous asked question.

'_Even in his dreams...'_ Yuuri sighed... He didn't want to pain the proud mazoku, but it just never occurred to him that he wasn't the only one troubled by all that talk about weddings and love, and especially each other's reactions on it.

'_Maybe... just maybe...'_

"ngh..." Wolfram moved his head a little, lifting his arm and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked softly, wincing as he pulled his now numb hand from Wolfram's death grip.

Wolfram blinked and then a smile broke through his dazed state. "Yuuri..? Yuuri, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Could be better..." He said with his usual goofy smile on his lips, then winching and dropping the smile to slouch more against the soft pillows.

"Wimp... Why did you do this to yourself...? I am a soldier, I would have carried that wound without complaint." Wolfram was frowning as he lightly smacked Yuuri's arm. "I would never have forgiven you if you brought yourself in even more danger! What if you died, Yuuri? You are the king! The country can do perfectly without me, but without you? Yuuri, you are needed!"

Yuuri winched, yet again... Wolfram's words were so true... except for a little unknown (by the blond) fact... "Wolfram..." Yuuri spoke up to stop his rant.

To his surprise the blond stopped talking instantly and a short silence fell as Yuuri simply watched his fiancé who stared back with expected eyes.

"What is-..." Wolfram started, but when Yuuri suddenly reached out and brushed some of the locks of his forehead, his voice died away.

"You are needed as well... Wolfram." Yuuri spoke softly, giving him a reassuring smile.

"No, seriously, Yuuri... if fact, people only complain about me... they would be better off without me." Wolfram retorted, but he was again quieted when Yuuri placed a finger against his lips.

"If you don't believe others need you then maybe this works... I need you, Wolfram, so don't ever start talking about any form of leaving me." He smiled softly and moved his hand up to pull some of the locks behind Wolfram's ear.

"Yuuri..."

"Wolfram?" Yuuri repeated his name again, making the blond look him straight in the eye with a determined look. "I order you to grow your hair out."

Wolfram blinked and looked momentarily like a fish only to find his voice back a few seconds later and stammering in a rather loud and confused voice "W-what?"


	6. A full day of Roses

It had been a month... four weeks... thirty days... a horrible lot of awful hours, minutes and seconds. A month since Yuuri ordered Wolfram to grow his hair out. His blond locks now reached just about an inch below his shoulders and he would tie it back with a ribbon, if not for Yuuri ordering again, that Wolfram couldn't do just that.

It irritated him immensely, making him stand more on edge than ever before as the strands kept blowing in his face, tickling his nose and made him sneeze more than three times a day at least!

"Yuuri..." He whined, as he sniffled and irritated pushed yet another bang behind his ear. "Will you at least explain why I just don't ignore your order and cut it short again?"

Yuuri looked up from the book that he had been reading out to keep Greta entertained and smiled softly. "I can't tell you, I will ruin the surprise."

"What surprise?" The blond asked, turning his face to the direction the wind came from so it wouldn't annoy him so much.

"Wolf..." Yuuri sighed overdramatically, but with a hint of a smile, luckily he was interrupted by the girl on his lap who pushed him to continue reading.

Wolfram glared briefly at the king and then lied down, hands behind his head as he too decided to drop the subject and just listened to the maou's voice.

Those four weeks had Yuuri recovered, leaving only a slight aching and a nasty scar. It had also been the time for Conrad and the others to come back to the castle, luckily without as much as a few scars and non-fatal wounds.

And Wolfram? He felt bad that yet again he seemed mostly unharmed, meaning he alone was the only one without any battle scars. He felt even worse since his helpless fiancé, who hadn't even been on the battlefield (!) had to endure the slow process of healing.

Not that he could do anything about it... except for helping Yuuri and using his little experiment to the fullest. Keeping his temper down, and when it indeed flared up, trying to keep in all in.

His excuse from awhile ago actually helped to get rid of all the frustration, giving even Conrad a hard time beating his baby brother with sword fighting.

It didn't help the frustration that the wimp spent most of his time in the library with the overenthusiastic Günter, which was strange since the wimp normally tried to flee every minute he was kept locked in the room with the advisor. Actually, Yuuri was just plain secretive these last few weeks...

Wolfram was tempted to ask Yozak to spy on his king, but the master spy had strict orders from his captain not to listen to any unofficial orders, so that wasn't a possibility either.

Then there was that night...

Yuuri was late yet again and Wolfram had resorted to reading Greta a story. The girl sat on his lap with a rose in her hair, which she had taken from a fancy bouquet of beautiful red roses that was placed on the table near the window. It had been there since this morning when it was brought in by Conrad, saying the maids had gotten them and spread them over several rooms, since a few of the bushes had to be cut down to make place for a new path to a new fountain that would be placed near it.

Then when the wimp finally entered the royal bedroom he had sent Greta to her own room, while normally he would allow the little girl to even sleep in their bed.

Greta slipped reluctantly off the bed and pouted lightly as she went to give Wolfram a kiss on the cheek, the same went for Yuuri, but the double black didn't give in. Though he did go with her to her room to tug her in for the night.

When Yuuri came back Wolfram had already changed into his night attire and was staring out of the window.

A slight déjà vu feeling came over our favourite king as he strolled over to the bed, dropping on his back on the mattress and stretching, casually touching Wolfram's leg in the motion which stirred the blond from his thoughts.

"Yuuri..." He mumbled softly, then he pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them.

Yuuri smiled, but at the sad look his fiancé supported the guilt snapped a string of his stubbornness to keep his entire plan secret, and his expression turned serious as he rolled over onto his stomach and looked up at him. "What is it?"

Wolfram brushed some locks behind his ear and turned his gaze towards the window again. "... nothing..." He answered, knowing that what was bothering him wouldn't lead to any results.

Yuuri frowned and then scrambled on his knees and made his way over to the closet. He opened it and started to rummage at the bottom shelf of it.

"What are you doing?" Wolfram spoke up, straining his neck in a futile attempt to get a better look.

"Just wait." Yuuri called back, slightly muffled by the clothes that surrounded his head.

A few minutes later Yuuri called out a happy 'yes!' and he straightened up, turned around and kept his hands behind his back as he quickly closed the closet doors. "Okay, Wolf, turn your back at me and close your eyes."

Another demand? Just great, still Wolfram obeyed, shifting on the bed, hands in his lap and eyes tightly closed.

The bed dipped behind him, but Wolfram kept silent, awaiting what would happen... surely the wimp wouldn't do something risky right?

"I really need you to keep your eyes closed, Wolfram." Yuuri told him from behind him and Wolfram scoffed. Seriously, the wimp could trust him! "And don't move either, I haven't done this before."

Wolfram gulped and nearly jumped off the bed when Yuuri placed his hands on his shoulders, then started to pull all the blond locks back, thought loosely. "What are you doing, Wimp?" Wolfram tried, his hands tightening around the fabric of his night dress.

"Just wait and see in a minute." Yuuri mumbled around something he had between his lips.

One hand was retracted and then, though not as smooth as it should be, something was tied around his hair.

"Yep, that has to do." Yuuri smiled happily and picked up the mirror that lay beside him on the bed and handed it to Wolfram. "You can look now."

Wolfram peeked in the mirror, blinked a few times to be sure he saw it right and gaped. Around his golden locks was a black ribbon in a nice bow. "Yuuri-"

"I know you don't like to be demanded... but I had to be sure I could do this." He sent him a goofy smile as he scratched the back of his neck.

"But Yuuri-"

"I know it's weird... " He continued, moving back on the bed and leaning against the headboard.

"Yuuri, you don't know what this means..."

"You're wrong about that one, Wolf. Why did you think I spend all that time in the library?" He grinned. "I really don't like Günter's lessons, but I wanted to make sure I knew about the old customs, since I didn't want to end up with another mistake like slapping you."

Wolfram looked startled for a minute before he got himself together again and touched the ribbon. "So you do know this means...-"

"Symbol for the bond between us, yes, since I'm already engaged to you and let it drag on for so long I thought it was proper to have something that showed it was not just a mistake..." Yuuri explained, though with a blush on his cheek.

To be truly honest, it was just one of his first steps of his plan... and the rest would follow soon enough.


	7. Beyond the Mist

**A/N: First of all, I want to say just how sorry I am for not updating sooner! I know, I know, it's been over almost a half year since I posted something and I know I let lots of readers wait so incredibly long. But life's been giving me a hard time. And that is in the eye of time. I had school to finish up, which I passed luckily. Then I had the social issues, because I've been spending way too much time behind the computer. Then I had parties, and my birthday. And also drawing and Rping, which I couldn't do as well as I would have liked too. And last but not least, I'm trying to get my driving license, therefor lots of time goes to learning my theory and the lessons.**

**Hope you'll enjoy this bit and I'll try to have the next one up really soon! **

**Also... enjoy this one, because it's going to be one of the last few chapters.**

**Hugglez and enjoy,**

**Nickz aka C-artist! **

The next few weeks were spend with Yuuri being an awful lot around his Wolfram, both playing with little Greta, or sitting together in the library reading some book. Just keeping each other company.

It was a good thing, as Yuuri still needed rest. And surprisingly... Günter left him alone. But that had something to do with Yuuri being a very enthusiastic student when it came to the traditions and the rituals around love and marriage.

Günter of course being happy with this extra time spend with his favourite king. Also, he had gotten some personal orders from said King. Which he handled with the utmost care and precision.

Wolfram was starting to notice the changes in the castle though, but everyone he would ask about it would hush him or tell him lies. And such... didn't make Wolfram at ease.

Neither did the numerous envelops that were pushed underneath the door of his office. Or the flowers that would lie in front of the door.

Love letters... Anonymous love letters, that's what was inside those horribly coloured envelops. With graceful writing, some different from others, some having the horrible spelling evident, and some showing not even one mistake. But all were anonymous.

And there would come a smell of fire and charcoal from the office whenever Wolfram found another letter. And when the door opened to reveal a angered, flushed and worried Wolfram, a wisp of blackish smoke would fly out of the room.

And then Wolfram would storm to his or rather _their_ room and dive onto the bed. And then Yuuri would come, sitting down beside him and petting his back, asking what was wrong.

But if Yuuri was finally falling in love with Wolfram... who was he to deny that love? In fact... was it not what he had always wanted?

And then Wolfram would keep him mouth, or lie and tell that it was he was pissed because Gwendal had denied him something, or that he was let down by his guard. No, but never the Letters, or the Flowers. Though wolfram never burned the flowers. Only the anonymous card that hung from the stem.

Today Wolfram had a really bad day. Because the anonymous pursuer had dared to leave a flower again. But not just a flower... it had been the flower named after Yuuri. The Maou. The black flower that was bred by his mother.

It had a black card on it as well, with white ink in which his name was spelled and a little message of 'I love you's' and pretty words.

Black... how dare they? Didn't the ignorant stalker know that black was Yuuri's colour? The colour of the maou!

One of the guards jumped about a feet away from the open door when a flame as tall as that it would have been had someone used a flamethrower, passed him by.

Not the best way to start your day off, with painful marks of where your eyebrows had once been...

And next, before said almost burned guard could ask if Wolfram was alright, the brat stormed out. Only to be stopped by a amused Yuuri. "Wolfram?"

"Wimp, get out of my way." Wolfram snapped, trying to pass him. But Yuuri took a hold of his arm and made him stop.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Wolfram stopped himself from lashing out and shook his head. "no nothing, don't worry, it's nothing."

Yuuri laughed softly and pulled the blond in a hug. "Wolfram, you don't look like it's nothing."

The blond was flustered. Yuuri didn't hug... not him, not after what had happened. "Yuuri, what are you doing?" He asked once again after the ribbon scene.

Again Yuuri laughed only softly and placed a hand over Wolfram's eyes, while he leaned to his left ear. "Wolfram? Did you really think you could hide those letters from me?"

Wolfram's breath stoking in his throat. Did Yuuri know? How? Why? Why didn't he say something earlier? Why was Yuuri laughing? Did he think it funny? "Y-" Again he was stopped with talking, but this time not just anyway... no it was a lingering finger that pressed softly against his lips. And it linger until that single finger was replaced with two soft lips.

He was dreaming. Wolfram was sure of it! How could this be true? True, there had been a ribbon and the engagement was still not cancelled and Yuuri had sacrificed himself from him and... and...

Wolfram pulled away, though only that their lips barely touched. "wimp... do..." He swallowed and leaned his forehead against Yuuri's. "Do you know... what you are doing?"


	8. Golden Clouds and Silver Linings

**I know, this page has taken me far too long. Hell, this whole story has taken me far too long. But I have to admit, I kinda lost interest for KKM since I started my education on that art school. But I couldn't leave it unfinished,  
so here you finally have the last cute chapter, and on Valentine's Day even, well... for Australia only right now. I don't care, the sooner the update the better, neh?**

**If I ever find the interest for this lovely couple again, I will try and write the wedding, but for now, you gotta do it with this.**

**Enjoy, and hope you won't kill me over how long this took ^^;**

**

* * *

**

Yuuri smiled and in his eyes one could read that he was definitely serious and he definitely knew what he had been doing. Good, because if that wasn't the case… he would seriously hurt Wolfram right there and then.

"Of course, Wolf. Distracting you from burning down the castle. And from burning down me, after you find out who the presents were from." Brushing the back of his fingers along Wolfram's jaw line and pulling away.

" You know who sent those?" Wolfram's anger was reaching high levels again.

One of Yuuri's hands had remained hidden, and that hand contained something that Wolfram hadn't noticed yet. Those few words were Yuuri's clue to show just what he was holding. Presenting a bright bouquet of yellow and black flowers, their flowers, the one that carried Yuuri's own name and Wolfram's name.

Wolfram opened his mouth to demand an answer, but no sound was produced as he stared in awe at the bouquet, until something clicked in his mind. "Wimp!" He growled, voice soft, which could only mean trouble.

Yuuri shrunk back, covering his head with his hands, ready for any fight that the blond would put up. But all he got was a prince slamming fists at his chest. Enough force to made Yuuri wince, but not enough to really hurt him.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." Wolfram chanted, voice betraying the relief that flooded through him, but also the frustration that Yuuri had bestowed upon him.

The double black slowly lowered his arms when the force of the pounding died away and left Wolfram just clinging to him. Wrapping those arms around his fiancé, he chuckled softly, thinking the action quite cute. "I'm sorry, Wolfram. I just wanted to make up for all the years and months I've ignored this." He nuzzled the top of his head, kissing his forehead. "Did I get everything right? I studied hard for it." Hoping that would improve Wolfram's mood.

He had to admit, Yuuri's actions had been sweet, now he knew who was behind it all. And even if Yuuri had done something truly horrifying, he wouldn't be able to stay mad at the king for long. Yuuri was simply too adorable.

Wolfram sighed and clung to some more of Yuuri's black jacket, bright green eyes meeting the black ones and the smallest of nods came from him. "You wimp," He muttered in soft tones, a blush staining his cheeks. "If you had told me sooner, I wouldn't have burned everything."

Yuuri laughed, "You didn't burn every thing, your office smells like you have your own personal garden in there." He stole another small kiss and stepped back, taking one of Wolfram's hands in his own. "Wolfram,"

Wolfram's embarrassed gaze turned serious, lips twitching to voice the question.

He didn't get a chance, because right as he opened his lips, there was the soft clap against his cheek. "Wolfram, I know there are Mazoku rituals for this, but I wanted to mix them with earth customs." He pulled a little box from his pocket then and slipped a silver band with a thin golden lining around the blonde's finger.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri met his eyes again, having slipped a similar band on his own finger. "When shall we plan the wedding?"


End file.
